


Just Called To Say I Love You

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Series: Happy Steve Bingo Fills 2018 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Co-workers, Happy Steve Bingo, I love the idea of him with this job okay, Journalist Bucky, Love Confessions, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pining, Political cartoonist Steve, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve and Bucky get their shit together, Wrong Number AU, Wrong number, or my take on a wrong number au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: After a few seconds of silence Steve’s brows pull together in confusion. “Sam?” He asks. “You there? Did you even hear me? Or do I need to talk toyouabout listening tomefor a change?” He tries to joke, though it kind of falls flat.There’s a few more beats of silence and Steve worries for a second that he somehow accidentally hung up. Then—“Do you mean that?”Steve’s heart jumps to his throat and proceeds to freeze there becauseholy shit, that’s not Sam. This is a voice that he can pick out anywhere; one that he can’t forget. It’s smooth and deep and all encompassingly warm.It’s Bucky fucking Barnes.





	Just Called To Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, me again! My inspiration for these bingo fills is on fiiiiree yeet, let’s hope it’ll keep up!! 
> 
> Here’s my take on the prompt “wrong number”! 
> 
> I wrote all of this yesterday (not at 3 am this time haha) and it’s unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own! 
> 
> The title comes from [I Just Called To Say I Love You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1bGOgY1CmiU) by Stevie Wonder.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys like it! :)

“Steve.”

Across the breakroom Bucky pulls his tupperware of whatever delicious home cooked meal he’s brought with him this time out of the microwave, nabs a fork from the communal drawer, and slides into the seat across from Natasha.

“Steve.”

Natasha immediately launches into some sort of story when Bucky joins her, and it isn’t long before Bucky’s head tips back as he laughs, full bellied, at something Natasha says. His shoulders shake and his eyes scrunch up in that adorably cute way that Steve can’t get enough of. 

“ _ Steve _ !” 

Steve’s view of Bucky is suddenly obstructed by five fingers and a palm waving mere inches from his face. He blinks himself out of his Bucky induced stupor and focuses on the fingers before turning his full attention to said fingers’ owner.

“I swear, you’re getting worse and worse every damn day, Steve,” Sam tuts, and he rolls his eyes at Steve. “I think I’m gonna start dropping his name into conversation every other word just to make sure you’re actually listening to me.”

It’s Steve’s turn to roll his eyes and he fixes Sam with an unimpressed look. “That won’t be necessary, Sam. I listen to you just fine, thanks very much.”

“Oh yeah?” Sam asks, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back in the cheap plastic chair. “What was I just saying then?” 

And really, Steve should have seen this coming, with a statement like his.  _ Then what did I say _ is like the universal response anytime anyone utters a defensive  _ I listen _ . He sure dug his grave saying that to Sam, but he might as well lie in it now. “I uh…” He rubs sheepishly at the back of his neck and tries to send Sam his best  _ I’m cute, don’t blame me _ smile. The one that usually gets him out of trouble with his boss Peggy when he submits his cartoons anytime after the deadline.

“Don’t even bother,” Sam replies, waving a hand through the air. He’s not angry, just amused with Steve’s shenanigans. “The second I noticed you drooling over Barnes I just started saying random things to see if you were even paying attention,” he laughs.

“I wasn’t drooling,” Steve says, though he does bring his napkin up to his face under the pretense of wiping his mouth after a bite, not to clear away any imaginary drool that may be there. 

He and Sam both take another bite of their respective lunches and there’s a comfortable silence as they chew. But as soon as Sam swallows his bite he’s pointing his fork at Steve, his eyebrows raising expectantly. 

“So when are you going to pony up and just tell Barnes how you feel?” Sam asks.

It’s not what Steve’s expecting to come from his mouth, and he nearly chokes around the crouton he just swallowed. “Sam!” He exclaims, turning wide eyes on the other man. Steve steals a quick glance in Bucky’s direction and relaxes a bit when he sees that Bucky’s attention wasn’t drawn to their table by Sam’s outburst.

“What? I’m serious,” Sam replies. “Man, you’ve liked this guy since he started working here two years ago.  _ Two years _ , Steve! And you’ve done nothing but sit in the lunchroom and make heart eyes at him from behind your salads and moon over him from your desk. You know what, I bet you only miss your deadlines because you’re too busy sketching him with a thousand hearts floating around his damn head.”

Steve doesn’t blush at Sam’s insinuation— he  _ doesn’t _ . His cheeks just feel warm because the central AC unit in the building has problems pumping cool air into the breakroom. That’s all. “I don’t draw hearts,” he mumbles, dropping his gaze down to his salad, pointedly avoiding Sam’s. 

Sam snorts. “You don’t draw the hearts, but you didn’t deny drawing  _ Barnes _ ,” he points out, smirk pulling his lips up. 

Steve scrunches his nose up. “I’ve drawn you too. And Peggy. And Natasha. I’ve even drawn that Peter kid that delivers the mail once.”

“Steve, buddy, you may have drawn all of us but you've done Barnes way more— or, shit, not  _ done _ him, you’d have to actually tell him how you feel to  _ do  _ him,” he teases, wagging his eyebrows at Steve. 

“Oh my god, Sam,” Steve says, shaking his head at his best friend. He’s positive that he’s bright red now, and he’s tempted to press a cucumber from his salad to his cheeks in hopes that it would will the blush away. 

“Oh come on, I know you’ve thought about him like that. Don't get all blushing virgin on me now,” Sam retorts, chuckling. “But seriously Steve,” he continues, turning serious, “what’s stopping you from telling him?”

Steve twirls his fork in his lettuce and chews thoughtfully on his lip. “I just… I really like him, but I don't know if he feels the same way.

“And you won’t ever know unless you  _ talk to him _ ,” Sam reiterates, giving Steve a pointed look.

A sigh slips past Steve’s lips and he sets his fork down. “That’s a nice idea in theory, Sam,” he replies. “But if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same… I just don't want things to be weird between us. I'd rather have him as a friend than not at all.”

Sam nods, and his brows crease in sympathy. “I get that, I do, but I don't think you’ll have to worry about things being weird, bro.”

Steve shrugs. He’s about to say more, to tell Sam that he’s just not sure if that’s a risk he’s willing to take. Bucky’s friendship means the world to him; even when he has nothing he has Bucky. Losing that would be devastating. Before any of that can fall from his mouth, however, a hand is settling against the back of his chair. 

“Hey Steve, you almost finished with the environmental piece?” It’s Bucky. It’s Bucky, and Steve's heart is racing a mile a minute because  _ that was so close _ . 

Across the table Sam’s got a smirk on his face that he’s trying to hide behind a slice of baguette. Steve chooses to ignore him and tips his head back so he can meet Bucky’s eyes.

“Hey, Buck. Yeah, just about finished. I think I've got a few more trees to add,” Steve answers with a laugh. 

Bucky grins and moves his hand to Steve’s shoulder to give it a quick squeeze. “Ah, the trees. Just don't forget the leaves,” he jokes with a laugh. 

Steve chuckles along and sends a bashful smile Bucky’s way. “Ah, shit, thanks for the reminder. I knew I was missing something,” Steve volleys back with just as much charm, earning another laugh from Bucky. It’s one of those eye crinkling ones, even if it wasn't that funny. Steve’s heart trips against his ribs.

“I should probably get back out there. I’ve still got 3 more inches of this article to write,” Bucky says, his lips pressing together in  _ what-can-you-do _ expression. “I’ll see you later, Steve,” he adds, letting go of Steve’s shoulder and saluting him before making for the breakroom door. 

With his back to Bucky once more, Steve misses the way Bucky’s face screws up in a  _ did I really just say  _ that  _ to him? _ kind to way. Sam doesn't miss it, though, and when Steve turns back towards him, the smirk on his face has grown exponentially. 

Steve just rolls his eyes and points a finger accusingly at Sam. “Don’t,” he warns.

Sam holds his hands up in surrender and shakes his head. “I'm not, I’m not!” He replies. “Just do me a favor and think about what I said, okay?” 

Steve stifles a groan and sags back into his chair, but he nods at Sam anyways. “Alright. I will,” he promises. 

  
  


At around five o’clock, Steve’s workday comes to an end. He’s already handed in his drawings to Peggy— earlier rather than late this time— so now he’s taking the extra time to neatly clean up his supplies before he leaves for the night.

Just as Steve’s closing his box of fancy pens and stowing them away in his drawer, he hears quiet footfalls behind him and the soft swishing of fabric. When he spins around he sees Bucky holding two coats, one of which is Steve’s. 

“Hey,” Steve greets. “Is that my coat?” He asks, jerking his chin towards the tan leather draped over Bucky’s left arm. 

“It is,” Bucky confirms. He disentangles it from the other jacket— a charcoal peacoat, Bucky’s coat— and holds it out for Steve. “I saw you packing up for the day and I know you’re usually done around five anyways, so I thought I’d grab your jacket when I got mine,” he explains, shrugging casually and smiling cutely. 

Steve takes the coat from Bucky, but doesn’t put it on quite yet. “Thanks,” he replies, giving Bucky a small nod and a smile of his own. 

“You heading out now, or are there still a few things left you have to do?” Bucky questions.

“Nah, I’m all finished here,” Steve answers. To emphasize this he starts to stuff his arm into one of the sleeves of his coat. 

Bucky follows suit. “Great, I’ll walk you to your car,” he offers once they’re both bundled up. 

The walk to the parking lot isn’t a long one, but Steve savors every second of it. He and Bucky exchange light conversation, mostly consisting of their plans when they get home for the evening. Bucky says he’s got a  _ Chopped _ marathon waiting for him and Steve has a new book to break in. They also have time to discuss a little more about that environmental piece Steve was working on today as well as Bucky’s article. 

“Well,” Steve says slowly as they approach his car. Bucky, ever the gentleman, walks Steve directly up to his car’s door, even pulls it open for Steve once he fetches his keys and unlocks it. Steve slides into the driver’s seat and sets his satchel on the passenger’s side. “Thanks for the stroll,” he says, his features as warm as his insides feel when he’s around Bucky. “Have a nice evening, Buck. Drive safe,” he adds.

“You too, Steve,” Bucky responds. And for a second there, Steve thinks Bucky’s going to learn through the window and kiss his cheek. He rocks forward on his feet, but seems to catch himself before he actually does anything. Instead, he just pats Steve’s car door and smiles. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says and then turns to head the opposite direction towards his own vehicle. 

 

The entire drive home Steve can’t get Bucky out of his mind. It’s not unusual, per se. After all, he’s almost always thinking about Bucky. How wonderful he is, how sweet. The things he says to Steve at work, the way he compliments Steve’s art no matter if he’s sketching boring trees or over exaggerated politicians. But tonight specifically, he can’t seem to move past that moment before they parted ways. The almost cheek kiss. 

It doesn’t help at all that Sam’s words are echoing through his brain as well.  _ I don’t think you’ll have to worry about things being weird, bro _ . Maybe Sam had a point. Maybe things  _ wouldn’t _ be weird. Maybe… maybe they would turn out exactly how Steve wanted them too. 

He’d promised Sam that he would at least think about telling Bucky, and think he does. 

By the time he pulls into his driveway Steve knows what he has to do. He’s going to call Sam. The idea of confessing his feelings to Bucky doesn’t really scare him as much as it did earlier, but he wants to run some things by Sam before he actually does it. That is, if he doesn’t lose this confident streak and chicken out the next time he sees Bucky.

Steve shuts off his car, gathers his things, and heads inside. He barely kicks off his shoes and hangs his coat and bag before he’s pulling his phone from his pocket and beelining for the couch. Opening the contacts app, he scrolls as fast as he can past his A’s and midway through the B’s until he sees  _ Birdman _ — Sam’s contact name thanks to the very amusing park visit in which Sam was practically a bird whisperer— between  _ Banner _ and  _ Bucky _ , which may or may not have the blushing emoji beside it. Sue him. Steve’s already lifting the phone to his ear as he blindly presses Sam’s contact, and he waits eagerly as the ringing fills his ear. 

The ringing suddenly cuts off and a click echoes, signalling that Sam finally picked up the phone, and Steve doesn’t bother with pleasantries. “Sam. You’re right. You’re so right,” he starts, and the words just keep spilling, leaving barely any room for breathing between words and definitely no room for Sam to interject. “I need to tell him. Two years is a long time, I know, and I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to go not knowing if its mutual. I need to just walk up to him and tell him how I feel. Just… just grab him by the shoulders, look him in the eyes, and say, Bucky, I’m in love with you.” Steve laughs, bright and bubbly. It feels so good to say it out loud; he can’t even imagine how nice it will feel to finally say it to Bucky. “I’m in love with you and I have been for some time now and I just… I can’t keep it buried away anymore. I need you to know this.” He pauses for a brief moment. “Does that… does that sound okay? Or should I try to like, tone it down a bit? So I don’t scare him…” 

Steve tapers off, waiting for Sam’s input on his speech. However, after a few seconds of silence Steve’s brows pull together in confusion. “Sam?” He asks. “You there? Did you even hear me? Or do I need to talk to  _ you _ about listening to  _ me _ for a change?” He tries to joke, though it kind of falls flat. 

There’s a few more beats of silence and Steve worries for a second that he somehow accidentally hung up. Then—

“Do you mean that?” 

Steve’s heart jumps to his throat and proceeds to freeze there because  _ holy shit, that’s not Sam _ . This is a voice that he can pick out anywhere; one that he can’t forget. It’s smooth and deep and all encompassingly warm. 

It’s Bucky fucking Barnes. 

Now it’s Steve’s turn to stay silent. He pulls the phone away from his ear and looks down at the screen only to see  _ Bucky  _ and that blushing emoji staring back at him instead of  _ Birdman _ . In his haste to call Sam he must have hit Bucky’s contact instead. It was just below Sam’s after all, and Steve hadn’t exactly been paying close attention to where he pressed his thumb down. 

“Steve?” Bucky asks slowly, softly, as if saying it any other way would somehow scare Steve off. “Did you mean that? What you just said?”

Steve presses the phone back to his ear and swallows. “Yeah,” he confirms. “Yeah, I did.”

Bucky’s tinkling laugh fills the receiver and there’s an uncomfortable sinking feeling in Steve’s gut. “Look, I’m so sorry. This phone call wasn’t meant for you. You weren’t supposed to hear any of that yet. I don’t want things to be weird between—”

“Steve. Steve, Steve,” Bucky interrupts, and Steve cuts himself off immediately after the third call of his name. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh,” he apologizes. He doesn’t sound upset; still sounds quite upbeat, actually. “It’s not funny,” he assures. “Except it kind of is, because this isn’t how I pictured this happening at all.” 

And— what?

“What?” Steve blurts dumbly before he can stop himself. “You… are you saying you pictured  _ this _ happening?”

“Yeah,” Bucky confirms. “I mean, I kind of imagined  _ me _ telling  _ you _ how I feel. I even had the same  _ I don’t want to make things weird _ speech lined up if it didn’t work out,” he chuckles. “I guess I don’t need that anymore, huh?” 

A giddy feeling quickly replaces the sinking one, and Steve suddenly feels like he’s walking on air. There’s a huge smile pulling at his lips, and he doesn’t bother trying to contain it. He’s at home, for one, and for two the man he’s been in love with for years just confirmed that those feelings are, in fact, mutual— he’ll smile like a lunatic is he damn wants to. 

“I pictured it happening in person too,” Bucky adds. “Y’know, so I could kiss you if things went well and all.” Steve can hear the smirk in his voice, and he has to bite down on his lip so he doesn’t swoon too hard. 

“Oh my god, Buck, you can’t just say things like that,” he laughs. “Not over the phone.” 

Bucky laughs merrily. “So I guess Nat and I must have had the same kind of conversation you and Sam did,” he comments. “Maybe they teamed up. God knows Nat’s been getting sick of me  _ making googly eyes and not doing a damn thing about it _ , as she so eloquently put it.”

“I guess we did,” Steve replies, chuckling. “Sam was on my ass today about telling you. I was… well, I was sort of too busy staring at you at lunch to pay attention to the story he was telling. That led to his  _ you’ll never know if you don’t tell _ lecture.”

Bucky snorts. “Oh, so that explains the weird feeling that I was being watched,” he teases.

He’s not even there to see it, but a blush crawls down Steve’s neck at that. He starts to explain himself, but Bucky cuts him off. 

“I like it when you stare at me,” Bucky says. “Makes me feel special.” 

“Were you going to kiss me today?” Steve blurts, and he immediately winces. “Sorry, that’s not what I meant to say. I meant, were you about to kiss my cheek? After you walked me to my car?” 

There’s a sheepish laugh from the other end. “I was,” Bucky confirms. “I kind of got caught up in the moment and just started to lean before I realized what I was even doing.” 

Steve’s heart expands with the new information and he feels absolutely buoyant. If he gets any lighter, at this rate, he might float away. 

“So…” He starts slowly. If this were the 80’s he’d been curling the phone cord around his finger, maybe kicking his feet back and forth as he lies stomach down across his bed. “You said something about kissing me, if this all went well…” He trails off and pauses; lets his words sink in. “So, how about that kiss then?”

The shuffling that comes through the receiver tells Steve that Bucky’s already scrambling to get his shoes and coat on. He doesn’t have to see Bucky to know that he’s grinning too. 

“Gimme five minutes, I’ll be right over.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think with a kudos and a comment!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](http://brooklynbabybucky.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> And come check out this cool [discord](https://discordapp.com/invite/8gybKrj) for marvel content creators! You can find more information @marvelcreatorsnetwork on tumblr or feel free to ask about it in the comments!


End file.
